1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for providing an e-book or e-note, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating summary data obtained by gathering memos of a user and content indicated by indicators, such as underlining, in an e-book or e-note.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, e-books consisting of, for example, Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) images are displayed as an image on a screen of a portable terminal at the request of the user. While viewing or reading e-books or e-notes, users index an important sentence on a specific page by underlining the important sentence or handwrite a memo regarding the important sentence. Having run an e-book or e-note, the terminal may store in a database the unique numbers of a page and a paragraph having a sentence indexed on the e-book or e-note by a user, and go to the indexed page of the e-book or e-note when the user selects the index. These e-books or e-notes display content of a page corresponding to a link of the page including an index on the screen so that the user can preview the selected and linked page.
As described above, since the conventional e-books or e-notes generate an index of a handwritten or underlined page and use the generated index for a shortcut, it is difficult for the user to preview summaries of the e-books or e-notes.
In addition, conventionally, a shortcut is used to select an index, in order to view the content of the indexed page, which is inconvenient to the user.